Losing Her
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: What happens when Soul & Maka find themselves in a mission-gone-wrong? Will Maka pull through this? What about Soul? R&R SXM Enjoy!


_No.. NO... NO! Oh god, PLEASE don't take her away from me!_ I thought, as I rushed to her side. _She can't leave me! Not now, not ever! Please, God, please... I NEED her!_

I ran as fast as I could to where she lay - as still, and cold, as a corpse. She was all battered and bruised... Clothing torn in some places, and some bleeding here and there... _Why did she do this?! WHY DID SHE TRY TO PROTECT ME, WHEN I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER?! WHY?!_

This was supposed to be a simple pre-kishin kill. A tiny mission. But we were wrong... The pre-kishin was merely a side-kick for the real problem. An actual kishin that was helping the pre-kishin kill & eat... It was too strong for us.. Right as Maka was supposed to defend herself with me, she threw me away and ended up getting the full attack. I was in a rage after that; I transformed back and ended up losing control and killing both the kishin AND pre-kishin... After it was over, and I regained control of myself, though... All I could see was her on the ground; not moving.

I finally reached her, and fell to my knees... I reached out to shake her, but I never got a response out of her... Her limp body merely shook with my hands, and her eyes remained closed... She was a white as a ghost...

_No... PLEASE NO! I CAN'T LOSE HER - NO!_

"Oi, wake up... Wake. Up. Maka! WAKE UP!" I yelled, hoping she would just... do what I said, and wake up... God, I'll do ANYTHING! Just, please, let her live! LET HER COME BACK TO ME!

I waited for a moment, but nothing changed. She didn't move, she wasn't breathing, she was as pale as the dead... She was gone.

"No, no, no... Please, Maka, you can't do this... Come back to me, please... Maka..." I whispered, leaning down and hugging her body to me. "Please... Come back... I love you..." I didn't care if I was 'cool' or not, I just started and couldn't stop... For the first time in 10 years, I cried. I cried for the love of my life, who was ripped from me in this cruel situation. My sobs were as broken as my heart.

_WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?! WHY NOT ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS LEAVING, SO WHY NOT IT BE ME WHO GETS KILLED?! WHY'D SHE HAVE TO DIE?!_

I didn't realize that I wasn't alone, until after I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand belonged to Maka's father, Spirit. He looked at Maka and started crying with me. That's when I looked around. I saw the Spartoi, Spirit, Ms. Marie, Dr. Stein, Lord Death, Ms. Azusa... Pretty much everyone Maka held dear to her heart, as well as mine, was here... And not one of them was not crying.

I looked back at Maka, seeing her pale and bloody face, and closed my eyes. I sobbed harder. I couldn't help it, my heart and my world was shattered. I opened my eyes again and looked at the sky. It was lightly raining, and the clouds were a dark grey. I have never felt so angry at God, than in that moment. With me, holding my fallen angel, and the bastard hiding behind the clouds as he took her away from me.

My sobs wracked my body, as I screamed into the air. I was in so much pain... My heart felt like someone has broken it into a million pieces. I felt dead on the inside. The second I knew Maka was dead, she took my heart with her. Even the demon inside of me was mourning at her loss, because since he is apart of me, that means that he loved her too.

My world had never been more dark, than it was in that point of time. It's like all the colour in the world just vanished from me... Everything was all grey & black, now. There was no white, except for Maka's body that was in my arms... And even she was turning grey. I stopped screaming into the air, letting my sobs take over, as I knew that screaming wouldn't bring my beloved back.

I nestled my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, as well as the blood and the rain.

"I love you, Maka... I'm lost without you... Please, come back..." I whispered brokenly. I knew she wouldn't hear me, but I still begged anyway. My heart was missing, and so was she.

I cried hard, not noticing that a miracle that was happening, until I heard it...

"S... Soul... Soul?" I heard my angel's voice croakily groan out. I immediately lift my head and stared at Maka's face. Her eyes were barely open, and they blinked. I was reeling. My world suddenly felt brighter, and all the colour came back at once... My heart felt like it was being pieced together again.

"Maka!" I gasped. I heard some people gasp and others I heard cease their cries of grief.

"Hey..." Maka whispered out. She sat up a little, but didn't over-do it. She looked around the best she could, before turning back to me with questioning eyes. "Is... Is everyone s-staring at us?" She stuttered. I looked around and saw that everyone, except Patty, looking at us.

"Uh, well, no... Not everyone is looki-oh wait, yeah, now they are." I said, seeing Patty finally turn to stare at us in the middle of my sentence. I looked back at Maka, with relief and love in my eyes. I just couldn't believe it... My Maka came back! She's come back! Maka!

"Huh... Well, I wanted to tell you something..." Maka started, with a strange look in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked, wanting to know. Maka smirked a tiny bit, and gestured for me to lean in closer, so I did.

"I heard you calling me... I heard everything." She whispered. My face grew hot and my eyes widened.

"W-well... I-I-I... That's..." I mumbled out.

"Don't panic, Soul... Because your feelings are returned, you know." She giggled. I pulled back in shock.

"R-Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Maka hummed.

"Well, then... I guess I have something to re-say then." I said, leaning in so that my mouth was close to her ear. "I love you, Maka. I always have. You're the only person who sees the real me, and you're also the only person who can really understand me. And you have no idea just how happy, relieved and lucky I feel right now. I thought I'd lost you, and lost my chance to tell you how I felt, but you're still alive and I've let you know my feelings. I am so lucky that you're still alive, because I got to find out that you feel the same way about me... And because I get to see another day with you by my side. You have no idea how much I love you, and how much I regretted not telling you sooner." I whispered in her ear. I pulled back to see her face resemble a tomato. I closed my eyes and chuckled, until I felt her hand thread into the back of my hair. I looked at her.

"Soul... Kiss me." Maka whispered. My face went red. After a moment, I composed myself and nodded, looking at her with half-lidded loving eyes, and leaned in.

When our lips met, it was like electricity was going through our Souls. I felt like I was invincible, and that I could protect her with my life. Our sweet kiss was like nothing I'd ever known before... It was... Magical...

I swear on this kiss, that I will never let Maka get hurt like this ever again. Not whilest I'm still alive.

Maka, I love you... And I am your loyal weapon-partner. I shall serve you until the day I die - not that I'm complaining.

I don't even dare complain about your Maka-Chops; They let me know that you're ok & healthy... And personally, you've turned me into somewhat of a Masochist... But I'm your Machoistic Cool-Guy _Boyfriend,_ now.


End file.
